


🥤 " Can I Get A Taste?" 🥤A Remile Shortfic 🥤

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: Standers Street University [5]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, College AU, Fluff, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Pre-Established Relationship, Re-Rem Used As A Nickname For Remy, Remus Mentioned In Passing, Starbucks, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Hey Rem-Rem, Could I Taste That Coffee?"Emile Picani is studying to become a therapist at Standers Street University and working tirelessly to earn his master's degree in his dream of helping others. But his boyfriend of two months, Remy Vienna has been keeping his attention. While Remy has been recounting the drama of his job at an office, Emile wonders what the drink Remy is so obsessed with tastes likes.Emile gets his answer but not in the way he suspects...Inspired by @SnuffyMcSnuff on Twitter
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Standers Street University [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861567
Kudos: 26





	🥤 " Can I Get A Taste?" 🥤A Remile Shortfic 🥤

**Author's Note:**

> If You Could Be Kind Enough To Leave Kudos, I Would Immensely Appreciate It As It Would Highly Motivate Me To Continue Writing Fanfiction!
> 
> Please Also Read Through The Additional Tags For Warnings Of What Is Contained In The Text.
> 
> Word Count: 196 
> 
> Character Count: 1,126
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 43 Seconds

" And so I was like, Roman you can't challenge someone to a duel!"

Remy swirled his red straw into his cup of coffee, the large ice cubes clinking together as he recounted the story.

" Like, that is so 19th century!" Remy exclaimed with intense emotion, throwing his hands around.

While Emile was invested in the tale of how Roman challenged his twin brother, Remus Duke, to a duel because Remus wasted all of the printer ink in the office building to print pictures of corn, his attention wandered to the cup Remy had. Remy was drinking the liquid at almost every occasion, the noise of his boyfriend sipping the drink during morning lectures becoming background noise as the years went by.

" Hey Rem-Rem, could I taste the coffee?" Emile interrupted.

" Sure Babe," Remy said as he grabbed the cup and quickly slurped up the coffee before turning to Emile.

Remy kissed Emile, the taste of the hot coffee warming Emile's lips. The coffee tasted sweet and welcoming, the scent of its aroma making its presence known. 

The kiss ended with Emile stunned by the gesture.

Remy smirked before he continued his story as nothing had happened.


End file.
